The contractor has provided system administration and management of computing infrastructure for government-furnished equipment provided under the Biometry Research Group Contract. Computing services and storage capabilities have been made available to authorized users at the contractor's site, within the Biometry Reseach Group, and to outside investigators approved by government officials. NetApp file servers have been employed to support all data storage needs. Application and data processing has been accomplished via Linux, Unix, and Windows servers. The contractor has provided systems engineering support and facilities for the servers. Systems engineering support for each server has included the administration and maintenance of the system hardware, software, and operating system. The contractor has provided 24/7 access to the computer resources and has implemented a redundancy of resources to minimize downtime. The computer resources have provided analytic processing, client/server applications, Web server applications, and file transfer options in a secure, firewall-protected environment.